


Call Me

by Pidge_in_space (orphan_account)



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Other, Pansexual, TechnoShipping, non binary, romamance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pidge_in_space
Summary: "Whenever you feel lost inside, you can always hide."Zane Julien, a new student at Ninjago High, was born as a male. But it happened around his eighth grade year that she figured it out.Zane Julien didn't care if they were male or felame.Zane Julien was non binary.





	Call Me

I woke up only a few moments before my mom came into my room to wake me up. "Zane, wake up." She said. "It's time to go to school." I sat in the dark room for a while, trying to wake up. After finally getting the motivation to move forward, I got up. I somehow moved to my bathroom, gazing at my messy appearance. At the end of last year I had decided to grow my once- short hair longer, and it now reached the tip of my chin. To my liking, I had a relatively small frame. I was short and small and could wear large clothes to hide my body. After hurriedly getting dressed and ready, I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a box wrapped in clothe that my mom had put out for me. She had left a note that read, "Good luck on you first day, Zane! I'll see you when I come home!" I was used to my mother never being there. After all, she worked three shifts a day at two different companies just to keep our small family on our feet. I brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face and begun my day. ••• Ninjago High was a huge school. The walls seemed to cave in around me. There was a plethora of students ushering me through the crowd, and I was slammed into a locker. "Hey, are you alright?" Said someone near me. I spun around to face a tall guy. He had a warm brown complexion and wispy black hair that framed his face. I stuttered. "Uhhh... I'm fine... really. Everything's fine." I forced a smile. Black hair put a hand to his neck. "Uh... ok. I'm Cole, by the way." I nodded and took his hand. "I'm Zane." Cole shook my hand. "Cool. Who's class are you in?" He asked. I searched my brain for the answer. "Uhhh...class 1-C I think." Cole nodded. "I'm in that class. C'mon, I'll show you our room." I couldn't help laughing as Cole took me by my hand, leading me through the hallways. I had made a friend. I was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> wow my book.  
> anyways please comment and idk  
> First book


End file.
